Questionable feelings
by Sakura1701
Summary: Sasuke is wondering why every time he gets that urge he finds himself seeing Naruto. WARNING! YAOI. guy on guy action :D


Sasuke laid awake for the past hour. He tried to ignore his throbingmember in his boxers. For the past three nght, he tries to ignor the feeling. Each time giving in to the urge. Each time feeling dirty, like he had done something wrong. It really wasnt the fact that he waas doing it that made him feel like this. He seen the magazines under his brothre bed, of men and women doing things. He knew it was normal. It was what came to mind when he did it. He needed to know why. He closed his eyes to try to sleep, but yet again, the image came in his mind of a blond haired boy, with his orange jacket partly unzipped, and no under shirt on underneith. He tried to fight off the urge one last time before slipping his hand into his boxers, giving in to what his body begged for. Wrapping his hand around his member, letting the images of the blond hired boy over flow his mine. Gripping tightly to his member, pumping faster with each passing second. Breathing heavily his body close to what it has longed for all night. Reaching his maximun point, he slid a hand toward his rear quickly letting the tip of two fingers glid into him entrance. He let the feeling release, alowing the think, white, milky fluid drip between each finger. "Nar...uto.." He moaned as his body tenced up at the feeling. Panting heavily, he roled over on his siide, letting out a small sigh. Thinking to meself, "Why? Why do I only see him?" before finely falling sang happily, walking down the street to see if Sakura wanted to go for go eat some ramen with him, even though he knew she would say no. He desided to take a short cut through the park. Running past some kids playing, he noticed that Sasuke was sitting on a swing nearby, staring at the ground looking a little depressed. He walked up to him, "He Sasuker. Wanna go for some ramen with me?" he asked happily. Sasuke, now wide-eyed, blused heavily. Without answering, he got up and ran in to opposit direction. Leaving Naruto standing counfused."Everytime I see him, I can't look him in the face", Sasuke wimpered letting a small tear role down his cheek."Hmm... I wonder whats was up with Sasuke today?" Naruto asked himseld with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Sasuke decided he had to find out exactly what was causeing him to see Naruto every time he felt that familar urge. He started following Naruto hopeing for an answer to his much needed problem. "Huh?, what was that?" Naruto thought to himself. he knew he had seen someone running in the trees next to him. He chuckled a bit and continued on, obvisily knowing who it was. Naruto continued on home, Sasuke fully unaware that Naruto knew he was being , now in his bedroom, started getting undressed to take a shower."I wonder if i'm still being followed?" he though as he ran water to warm it up. Walking back into the bedroom in only a white, thight shirt and silky orange boxers, he saw a bit of black hair sticking up from the window. Knowing who it was he chuuckled again, pretending he saw nothing. Thinking to himself again,"Maybe he wants a tease". Naruto started slowly liftling his shirt part way up, every now and again pulling at his boxers, making them inch a little downward. Now breathing slightly heavy, Sasuke sat down leaning his head against the side of the house, closing his eye. "whats up I doing? This is crazy! Im like stalking him." After taking a deep breath and a long sigh. he opened his eyes to get up to go home, he sat theres staring at a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. Giggling, Naurto smiled at Sasuke who was now completly red."Well now, did you have yourself a good look?" he said to the dark haired boy. "come in for a second, I have something i want to show you." Knowing he now had no way to run, no excuse, no choice but to follow Naruto. He nodded, trying to keep his well flushed cheeks hidden.  
Following Naruto into his room, Sasuke sat on the floor unsure what to do next. Naruto ran back into the bathroom where the room was now filled with steam. Walking back out he told sasuke what he wanted to show him was in the bathroom. He just needed to turn off a pot of ramen he has been cooking. He told him to wait for him in the bathroom. Sasuke obeyed, walking into the bathroom. Waiting for Naruto to come back, small beads or sweat started forming on his forehead because of the steam. Sasuke started pacing, worried about what he would say to Naruto. Worried, and into his own thoughts he didnt hear naruto come in. "Hun?!" Sasuke stood startled. He felt someone bring thier arms arounf him. he quickly turned around coming face to face with those blue eyes again. Smiling, Naruto wiped a bit of swear off Sasuke's forehead, Resting a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "..Naruto..I ... um.." Sasuke murmed out, Forgetting why Naruto brought him in there in the first place. "your brother will be worried. You should go home." Naruto smiled walking back toward the bathroom door. "...I would-" Sasuke paused "-but I cant go home all swearly like this." Naruto grined at this, seeing as everythign was working out like he had hoped. "Go ahead and use the shower. It's okay." Sasuke blushing a bit, smled and thanked closing the door as naruto left the bath room, he stood in his tight black boxer- sat down on the side of the bathtub, tracing one of the blue accents on his briefs with a finger. Finely, he pulled them off setting them with the rest of his clothes. Steping into the shower he let the water consume him. Letting it splash on his face and slowly drip down his bare body. "Hm.. I think I might check up on Sasuke" Naruto giggled. Walking toward the bathroom he let his boxers drop to the floor, leaving only hist tight white shirt on. Creeping into the bathroom so he wouldnt disterbe Sasuke, he slowly pulled his shirt off and laying in on the sink. He peeked inside the shower curtian. He stood there for a few seconds staring at Sasuke. Before he could hold back any longer, he climbed into the tub and wraped his arms around Sasuke laying a light kiss on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around surprised only to find hmiseld in a deep lip lock with Naruto.

For a second, Sasuke just stood there unaware of what just happened. Coming to relise what was going on, he let himself relax. Sasuke closed his eyes wraping his arms around the blond male. Naruto lightly nipping at Sasuke's lower lip, sending shivers down sasukes spine. Sasuke griped onto Naruto tighter as if asking for more. Naruto's tounge found it's way ino Sasukes mouth. Naruto wanted to consume more and more of him. Running a hand up Sasuke's back and through the wet locks of black hair. naruto urged Sasuke down a bit. Now breathing heavely, Sasuke kneeled down infront of Naruto. Naruto couldnt help it. Just the way Sasuke looked. Looking up at him with those dark eyes, water pouring on him from the shower. He couldnt help it. Sasuke now noticed Naruto's ovbisoius erection. In an instant, he knew what he was going to be asked. "Naruto... I've.. never done this." Sasuke wimpered. "It's okay, I promise you'll like it." Naruto asured him. Gripping loosely onto Narutos member, Sasuke planted a small kiss along the side. Slowly, he took Naruto into his mouth, every now and again flicking his tounge on the tip. It didnt taste bad, Sasuke actually liked the taste. He took moe into his mouth until there was no more left to consume. Feeling Naruto's throbing member touching the back of his throat, made him wimper slightly. It caused Sasuke a small amount of pain, but he liked it. Reaching down, his own member begging for attention, he began, unsure at first to pump his own member. Naruto, gripping onto a lock of Sasuke's hair letting out a deep down at Sasuke, he noticed the little bit of pain he was causing Sasuke. He pulled out of Sasuke's mouth, kneeling down with Sasuke he deeply kissed him, licking Sasuke's lips tasting himself throughout his mouth. Both boys stood back up holding each other, deeping the kiss/ Naruto moves his hips into Sasuke a bit. This making both of thier members rub together. Sasuke let out a small moan, making naruto smile. At that moment, Naruto lifted sasuke up surpriseing him. He leaned Sasuke between the wall and his own body, letting water spray on his back. Willingly, Sasuke wraped his legs around Naruto, locking them together behind him. Wraping his arms tightly onto Naruto, he begged for more. Naruto trailed a finger along Sasuke's bottom stright to his entrence. As soon soon as his finger came in contact with it, it sent shivers down Sasuke's back. "Naruto... please" he begged for smiled, shifting Sasuke a little, placing his member to Sasuke's entrence. Giving Sasuke a deep kiss as he enters him aloud him to feel Sasuke's moan in his mouth, making himself moan along with him. Sasuke wimpered a bit letting a small tear role down his flushed cheek. Naruto paused for a second to be sure his uke was okay, before thrusting all the way in. Sasuke now gripping onto Naruto, burried his face into Naruto's neck, lightly biting. Narutp thrusted harder, as his uke bit down. Throwing he's head back and moaning loudly. Nudging Sasuke's head up, Naruto looked at him. his face flush with lust. Kissing him deeply, he ran a hand up Sasuke's back gentaly draging his nails along his spin, making Sasuke arch his back. Naruto too this chance to run his tounge along sasuke's chest, trailing to his nipples, lightly nipping at them. "Nar-...uto... I..." He managed to get out through the panting. Naruto smiled and thrusted harder into his uke. Letting out a loud moan, Sasuke let his release over flow him. Hugging Naruto tightly, pressing his member against Naruto's stomach. Letting out a final last moan, his body releasing the milky fluid on oth his own and Naruto's chest. Naruto Trust into him more pushing Sasuke to the edge before finely letting his own release come, filling Sasuke his head back, he moaned uot what Sasuke thought was his name.

Both boys collasped to the floor of the tub, letting the water drop on them. Sasuke cuddled up to his seme. nuzzleing into his chest."Naruto?" Sasuke murmered. "Hm...?" Naruto answered tiredly. "I ..um..." unsure of how to say what he wanted, blushing brightly. "Can I be your only one?" Sasuke hide his face blushing more then he wanted to. Naruto smiled, lightly kissing Sasuke's forhead. "Of course. My one and only." Ssuke smiled and huged Naruto tightly, My seme." 


End file.
